bloscfandomcom-20200214-history
The Adventure Begins
The Adventure Begins is the pilot episode of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. It was premiered on both VHS and DVD on August 8, 2000, and also aired on ABC as a part of Disney's One Saturday Morning programming block. It was later on split into three televised episodes to be integrated into the actual series. The DVD and VHS versions feature a short CGI-animated clip from Pixar in the beginning before the actual film starts where Andy's toys gather in his room to watch "the new Buzz Lightyear movie". The DVD and VHS versions are also the only versions that feature Tim Allen portraying Buzz Lightyear. The series itself and the three-episode pilot version featured Patrick Warburton as Buzz's voice actor instead. Synopsis Evil Emperor Zurg invades the Planet of the Little Green Men and takes control of their Uni-mind, a mystical orb that enables Star Command's worker LGMs, whose individual minds are useless, to form a combined intellect that keeps the base running. With the Uni-mind, Zurg seeks to enslave every free mind in the galaxy. Buzz Lightyear is the only one who can stop him along with Mira, Booster and XR, who by the end of the movie join him and become Team Lightyear. Plot 'The Adventure Begins: Part 1' Zeta Quadrant — Uncharted Moon: After having searched half of the Zeta Quadrant and finally ending up on an uncharted moon, Buzz Lightyear and his partner Warp Darkmatter are still on the lookout for three LGMs who were reported missing. While on their search, they discover three stowaway LGMs in their lunar rover. They want to help the Space Rangers find their missing friends, explaining how they think and feel as one through their mindlink, being able to tell that evil is nearby. Buzz realizes that the Evil Emperor Zurg is the one behind the kidnapping, but Warp scoffs at him, thinking that Buzz is obsessed with Zurg, always eager to put the blame on him. They are attacked by crater vipers, Buzz commenting that crater vipers are never supposed to hunt in packs. They try to fend them off, but the LGMs walk straight through, sensing their friends nearby. But after managing to defeat them, Buzz and Warp realize that they weren't fighting crater vipers, but a crater viper slag monster mutant. The LGMs head straight for it, still insistent on finding their friends, but Buzz and Warp scoop them up and fly them over the slag monster and onto a ledge. They insist that the other LGMs at there, Warp remarking that they must be dead. But Buzz realizes that the missing LGMs must be underneath the slag monster instead. Using grappling hooks and their jetpacks, they manage to lift the slag monster high enough to bury it beneath rubble, revealing a trapdoor with the emblem of none other than the Evil Emperor Zurg. Zurg Subterranean Outpost — Torture Division: Inside the outpost, the three missing LGMs are suspended in a vat with wires stuck to their heads as Brain Pods conduct experiments on them which have so far only proven what they already knew; that the LGMs think and feel as one. As the minions fret at their poor findings and a Grub keeps going back and forth to deliver messages, Zurg finally makes his appearance. He is less than pleased with the unsatisfactory results of the Brain Pods' experiments and decides to take matters into his own hands. He breaks the glass tank with his claw-like gauntlets and grabs the LGMs, administering his own torture upon them with an electrical current of energy emitting from his gauntlet. They insist that they will never talk, but that is exactly what the Evil Emperor is counting on. Outside, Buzz tries to break down the door, but it is made out of laser-resistant diabonic alloy. Warp offers to try instead, and knocks out the Grub that answers the door with a trick. Inside, the LGMs hurry forwards, eager to find their missing friends. Buzz stops them and orders them back to the ship, but they cry out in mental pain, sensing the torture the others are enduring. Warp wonders how that is even possible with their mindlink and the LGMs reply that it is due to the Uni-Mind. Buzz explains that all LGMs are connected by the Uni-Mind, a mystical orb that enables all LGMs to feel and think as a collective whole, which is situated on their homeworld. After commenting that he ought to be told of these things beforehand, being Buzz's partner, Warp and Buzz continue their search. Zurg has the LGMs captive, demanding to know their "secret". They continue to resist, and the Evil Emperor decides to use his cranial dissect-a-bot to pick their brains. Buzz fires at the robot and leaps out of cover, wrist laser primed and ready, telling Zurg he is under arrest. Zurg threatens to destroy both him and the Galactic Alliance, and summons his robotic army of Hornets. As the Hornets surround Buzz and start firing, Zurg makes his escape from an escape pod that had previously been situated above the tube the LGMs had been captured in. Before Buzz can reach him, Zurg has already escaped, so he focuses on freeing the captured LGMs instead. As soon as they're free Buzz activates his jetpack and tells them to climb on, then flies up, destroying any offending Hornets in the way. Warp appears again and destroys the remaining Hornets by crushing them with the escape pod Zurg had left in before. Buzz immediately wants to go after Zurg, but screens with the Evil Emperor's face activate around them, and with a cackle he tells them that he activated the self-destruct sequence on his way out. Buzz orders the LGMs to escape to the ship while he and Warp fend off more Hornets. The other LGMs herd them away just as the door slides shut behind them. As they fend off the Hornets, one of them knocks into a brazier of sorts, causing a premature explosion. The entire chamber erupts into flames, but the explosion caused a pillar to collapse, causing an opening in the ceiling for them to escape. However, Warp is trapped underneath the pillar. Buzz tries to free him, but Warp insists that he go without him and activates Buzz's jetpack. Before Buzz can react he is sent flying out of the complex, and before he can fly back in to save Warp, the outpost explodes. Star Command: After the events in the Zeta Quadrant, all Space Rangers have gathered to Warp's funeral, where Buzz is concluding a eulogy for his late partner and friend, adding at the end that he misses him very much. In his personal log, he later reflects that because of Zurg's obsession to destroy him, Warp was inadvertently caught in the crossfire. Buzz then vows to never take a partner again so as not to risk anyone else dying at Zurg's hands for his sake. Training Deck: Some time later finds Commander Nebula at the Training Deck, where Rookies are undergoing a training session. After warning one of them to watch his back and reminding the rest of the lot that they need to be careful on the field, he turns to greet Buzz. Buzz asks Nebula what he summoned him there for, and the Commander simply remarks for him to pay attention as he sets the training to Level 9. Buzz scoffs and reminds the Commander that he trains on Level 9 and that the Rookies wouldn't be able to handle it. Buzz's prediction rings true as the majority are overwhelmed from the first few seconds in, those who fail being pulled out of the session. Soon, only one Rookie is left. Buzz nods in approval, and with a smirk, Nebula cranks it up to Level 10, which startles Buzz. Large robots emerge to face the lone Rookie and surround her, firing globs that contain a sticky-like substance at her to trap her in place. Buzz comments that a Rookie wouldn't have been able to make it, but Nebula reminds him that it's not over yet. Though it looks like she has been overwhelmed and she too pulled out of the game, she emerges from the floor having passed straight 'through it'. She similarly phases through each robot, tearing out their cables and effectively shutting them down. Buzz wonders how she did that, to which Nebula responds that she is from Tangea. Buzz recalls how Tangeans have mental ghosting abilities that allow them to pass through solid objects. She phases into the control room and salutes, introducing herself as Mira Nova. Buzz frowns, recalling that being the name of the heir to the Tangean throne and that he had met the princess once, to which Mira quips that he saved her planet once. Nebula properly introduces the two, adding that he has selected Mira to be Buzz's new partner. Buzz immediately refuses, insisting that he now works alone and he can't risk anyone ending up like Warp. Nebula angrily points out that Mira might prevent Buzz from ending up like Warp instead. Despite this argument, Buzz is adamant. Mira adds that he can't go against Zurg alone and that the regulations clearly state that, to which Buzz retorts that he wrote half of them and won't risk anyone getting caught in the crossfire. Nebula barks that he won't let Buzz go out on the field without back-up, but Buzz repeats that he works alone and leaves. Starcruiser Launch Bay: Later on, in the launch bay, a large, red-skinned janitor by the name of Booster sneaks out to see the starcruisers. Zurg ordering an assault on the Plant of the LGMs. 'The Adventure Begins: Part 2' Star Command — Science Bay: Back at Star Command, the LGMs have called Buzz to the Science Bay to tell him that they had heard about his unwillingness to have a new partner and have created a robotic partner for him, instead. and with a magnetic grappling hook that latches onto the ship, Buzz reels Mira in. 'The Adventure Begins: Part 3' Starcruiser Cargo Bay: Buzz reprimands Mira for her recklessness Characters *Buzz Lightyear *Warp Darkmatter *Evil Emperor Zurg *Commander Nebula *Booster *Mira Nova *XR Quotes "If it means less paperwork, I'll take chaos." --Warp Darkmatter Trivia Under construction. Voice Actors Under construction. Production Details Under construction.